


Let's Pretend I Have A Girlfriend

by slytherin_and_applejuice



Series: Poetry [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherin_and_applejuice/pseuds/slytherin_and_applejuice
Summary: SEND THIS TO YOUR GIRL (if you have one. I don't.)I'd cry if someone sent me something like this tbh.
Series: Poetry [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014621





	Let's Pretend I Have A Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> SEND THIS TO YOUR GIRL (if you have one. I don't.)
> 
> I'd cry if someone sent me something like this tbh.

Time slows as she walks past , can’t she see .

Her honey eyes sparkle like the sun.

She one of those girls who just like to have fun.

I must  admit she’s the best part of me .

I love the way that she looks at the sky.

I love everything about her, even the way she cries.


End file.
